Heartless
200px|right|The Heartless Emblem Os Heartless (ハートレス Hātoresu) são seres das trevas que se manifestam em duas formas, "Pureblood" e "Emblem". Embora a maioria dos Heartless são, de fato, corações manifestados, comportam-se inteiramente desprovidos de emoção, e assim, foram nomeados "Heartless". Os Heartless são o tipo principal de inimigos na série Kingdom Hearts, com várias subespécies aparecendo como inimigos em todos os jogos, exceto a versão original de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Eles apareceram pela primeira vez na fanfic em The King of Cartoons 2006 e desde então passaram a ser inimigos menores recorrentes, usados por diversos vilões. Natureza right Heartless Pureblood são Heartless naturais, nascido das trevas no coração das pessoas. Eles são de cor preta, com olhos redondos amarelos. Eles são mais comuns em lugares que estão perto ou saturado nas trevas. Após a sua destruição, eles simplesmente desaparecem em "puffs" de trevas, sem um coração deixando seu corpo. Heartless Emblem, por outro lado, foram criados a partir de máquinas que reproduzem o processo de um coração a ser consumido pelas trevas. Depois, os corações roubados podem se tornar Emblemas. Eles têm formas mais variadas, cores, e são marcados com o símbolo de Xehanort para diferenciá-los dos puro-sangue. Eles são mais comuns nos mundos dentro do Realm of Light, e, geralmente, imitam a forma de criaturas ou objetos dentro desse mundo. Heartless, Emblem ou Pureblood, possuem várias características-chave que os definem como Heartless. A maioria Heartless são criados quando as trevas que reside no coração de uma pessoa consome ele(a), sendo assim dando forma as trevas; Neste processo, ocasionalmente, também irá formar Nobodies, que nascem do corpo e da alma deixados para trás quando o coração está perdido. Tendo nascido das trevas, eles são irracionais e agem por instinto, seu único objetivo é encontrar corações, e consumi-los para criar mais Heartless. Mas o que eles desejam, acima de tudo são os corações dos mundos, e assim, eles entram nos mundos em busca do caminho para os corações dos mundos. Quando eles consomem esses corações colossais, os restos mortais do mundo formam novos mundos, como a Traverse Town e End of the World. Ao mesmo tempo, Heartless procuram os usuários da Keyblade, uma vez que a Keyblade detém o poder de bloquear e desbloquear corações. A fim de parar os usuários de Keyblades, os Heartless usam a própria Keyblade como um sinal de localização, mas em última análise, o desejo de ter corações que comanda isso. Devido a isso, os usuários de Keyblade estão sob constante ataque. A força de um Heartless é proporcional à profundidade das trevas da qual foi nascido. Quanto mais trevas o coração que formou um Heartless, Emblem ou Pureblood, mais poderoso e mais monstruoso será o resultado do Heartless. Uma exceção a isso é o Heartless de Xehanort, que manteve o seu aspecto humano, por motivos desconhecidos. Isto é um contraste com Nobodies, que determinam a classificação de acordo com a força do coração, e cuja aparência se tornar mais humana a medida que aumentam de poder. Além disso, como seres do elemento trevas, os Heartless são capazes de tomar posse de outros seres ou até mesmo objetos inanimados, concedendo-lhes um imenso poder obscuro e muitas vezes remodelam suas próprias formas para se adequar ao seu propósito. Os Heartless, sendo irracionais, geralmente não têm um mestre para direcionar suas ações e, em vez disso agem sobre o instinto de reunir mais corações. No entanto, existem alguns seres superiores que podem comandá-los. Heartless obedecerá aqueles com uma afinidade com as trevas e uma forte vontade, sendo assim acaba sendo um exercito ideal para muitos vilões. Se muitas pessoas tentam controlá-los, os Heartless vão para o lado de quem é mais poderoso. No entando aqueles com corações, como Maleficent, põem-se em risco, visto que os Heartless são atraídas por seus corações e se mostrar fraqueza, os Heartless não vão pensar duas vezes em consumir seus corações. Por outro lado, um Heartless hierarquicamente superior, como Ansem, pode comandar plenamente outros Heartless sem pôr em perigo a si mesmos. Além disso, a Organização XIII é capaz de comandá-los, assim como com as suas vontades fortes, mas não estão em perigo de ser consumido por eles pela falta de um coração. Heartless fazem uso do "Corridor of Darkness", vias inter-dimensionais que conectam os muitos mundos. Essas vias estão localizadas no Realm of Darkness, e portanto, são muito perigosos para usar se a pessoa não está acostumado com as trevas. Não é realmente possível um Rei dos Desenhos ter seu coração consumido pelas trevas se transformando em Heartless. Um TKOC dificilmente é levado as trevas, mas caso isso, de alguma forma, ocorra... O resultado será algo completamente diferente. Invasão de Heartless Enquanto os Heartless não foram pesquisados com a intenção de criar uma força de combate, sua própria natureza como manifestações da força destrutiva das trevas os faz naturalmente adequados para conquistar e destruir. Sua habilidade natural para viajar para vários mundos através do uso de Corridor of Darkness torna praticamente impossível defender-se totalmente um mundo dos Heartless, e o método em que eles são criados e existem, os tornam praticamente impossível para cortá-los pela raiz. Mesmo lutando contra eles, uma vez que eles aparecem é difícil destruí-los devido a sua imunidade ao armamento padrão. Embora a selagem da Keyhole de um mundo salva o mundo em si, ainda é possível para os Heartless aparecerem no mundo e caçar as próprias pessoas. Por exemplo, embora a grande Door to Darkness em Radiant Garden foi selada por Sora, os Heartless foram capazes de permanecer no mundo que, mesmo após a destruição do End of the World e da restauração dos mundos, e propagaram para formar um exercito gigantesco de mais de mil Heartless. O perigo natural dos Heartless só é aumentado devido aos muitos vilões que procuram se aproveitar do poder das criaturas para seus próprios objetivos. Muitos desses vilões, procuram especificamente criar Heartless anormalmente fortes, forçando os seres com corações fortes para sucumbir à escuridão. A principal arma para destruir o Heartless é a Keyblade, uma vez que é ao mesmo tempo especialmente adequado para manipular os laços entre coração, corpo e alma, que cria Heartless, e é o único objeto capaz de frustrar os Heartless em seu objetivo de devorar o coração de um mundo. No entanto, na ausência da Keyblade existem várias outras opções. Uso de Energia e Magia é eficaz contra os Heartless, assim como armas especiais e mágicas. Em qualquer situação, invasões de Heartless podem ocorrer de forma desorganizada ao derrotar o Heartless maior que os guia, ou o coração obscuro que os atraiu para esse mundo. Embora isso não limpe completamente o mundo de seus Heartless, mas dá uma pequena pausa em sua ameaça. End of the World e Kingdom Hearts Os Heartless residem onde as trevas são abundante, especialmente no Realm of Darkness. No entanto, eles também residem em lugares como End of the World, um aglomerado dos remanescentes mundos que está localizado perto da escuridão. Outra área que os Heartless vivemos é o The World That Never Was, o mundo dos Nobodies que repousa perigosamente perto da escuridão em que a Heartless prosperam. Heartless, enquanto procuram e consomem corações, também tem o desejo de voltar para o maior coração, o coração de todos os mundos, Kingdom Hearts, que reside nas profundezas da Realm of Darkness. E por causa disso, Heartless buscam uma imensa escuridão, o suficiente para consumir completamente a Realm of Light. A entrada para este lugar de grande poder é a porta para as trevas, a porta que separa o reino da luz e do reino das trevas. No entanto, com os esforços de Sora e do Rei Mickey, a porta foi fechada, o que faz com que os mundos perdidos à escuridão sejam restaurados, e impedindo um enorme exército de Heartless de vir para o reino da luz. As forças dos Heartless foram extremamente enfraquecidos após a porta para Kingdom Hearts ter sido isolada, mas ainda há muitos que sobraram. No final de Kingdom Hearts II/TKOC 2007, não se sabe exatamente o que aconteceu com o Heartless e se eles ainda são uma ameaça. Embora aparentemente eles passaram a se concentrar em pequenos lugares comandados por vilões. Nota-se que Yen Sid menciona que o único caminho verdadeiro para destruir todos os Heartless é todas as pessoas terem seus corações cheio de luz e sem nenhuma trevas, não deixando nada para criar um Heartless ou algo para que eles prosperem. Categoria:Raças Categoria:Vilões